Heat Up's & Heart Breaks
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: When a new guy named Axel shows up Ally & Trish fall for him. Austin & Dez fake date to make the girls jealous making chaos ensue. Co Written with my brother it's his first fan fiction. Set after Princesses & Prizes! Read & Review Please. And Cheek Out My Other Austin & Ally stories.
1. Chaos Arises

Heat Up's & Heart Breaks

Characters

Allyson (Ally or Alls) Marie Dawson

Austin (Aust) Monica Moon

Axel Rene Johnson (18) ~ Ally's Boyfriend

Chuck Devin McCoy ~ Trish's "Boyfriend"

Dezmond (Dez) Mitchel Worthy

Giselle Rosemary Young (18) ~ Austin's "Girlfriend"

Kira Nichole Star ~ Dez's "Girlfriend"

Patricia (Trish) Maria Del La Rosa

Chapter 1 : Chaos Arises

It's been about three days since I told Ally we should move on and I've been regretting it since. Writing songs, going to classes and just being around her in general is killing me. If I could go back to that evening and take back what I said I would.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_**You should've told me you're upset. I wouldn't have gone on that date if I knew it bother you."**_

"_**I thought I'll be okay with that. But seeing you with someone else re" made me jealous. it's stupid."  
**_

_**"No, it's not. I get it. I'd be jealous too."  
**_

" _**Really?"  
**_

_**" Yeah. But remember last time we tried to date? It was complete disaster."  
**_

_**" Yeah, we couldn't even write songs."  
**_

_**"Well, if we're not gonna be together, it's only a matter of time before one of us meets someone else."  
**_

_**"You think it's time for us to move on and date other people?"  
**_

_**" Maybe. Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy."  
**_

_**"I want you to be happy too."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Wow Ally I love you to much to see you with someone who is not me. Of course I'd be jealous too. Why didn't I say that? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

"What do you think about this Austin?"

You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!

You got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

"I love it Alls."

I think I saw her blush as I said her nickname but I don't want to get my hopes up. After all I did kinda crush hers the other day. After a few minutes Trish barged in.

"Guess who got a job at Papa's Pizzeria!"

"What happened to your job at Shredders?" I asked amused. I saw Ally's beautiful brown curls bounce from side to side while she was shacking her head at her best friend.

"I got fired apparently your not aloud to dump a smoothie all over a customer AKA Dez."

We both chuckled.

"Well I got to go I started my 10 minute break an hour ago."

A few minutes after Trish left a tall brunet walked in. He saw Ally and popped his leather jacket collar up while swinging his set of keys. Ally smiled and walked over to the counter. I followed my blood boiling more and more every step I took.

"Hi, I'm Axel Johnson."

"Ally Dawson."

He moved closer to her, took one of her hands and kissed it. Ally started to blush as she shook his hand. Before things went further I walked in between them and stuck my hand in front of him.

"Austin Moon," I said trying to keep my voice calm. My other hand turned into a fist before I could stop it and my face started to lose color.

"Well um, I was wondering how much the electric guitars cost."

Since Ally was to flustered to speak I took over for her.

"800$," I said.

"I'll take the red one," he said handing me 1,000$.

"Tell beautiful she can keep the change."

I swear if someone saw me right now they would see steam coming out of my ears. I handed him the guitar there in a dazed since to find Dez and maybe go to the gym to punch a few things. No one flirts with my Ally right in front of me. No one. And That my friends is how the story begins.

**This story is co-written with my little brother and he is new to this whole fan fiction thing so go easy on him. I'll let you know his user name as soon as I know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Cheek out my other A&A stories, R&R Please. **

**Brittney & Tommy (Hi I'm the brother!) Out! :') ;P 3**


	2. The Plan

Heat Up's & Heart Breaks

Chapter 2: The Plan

_Last Time On Heat Up's & Heart Breaks_

"_Hi, I'm Axel Johnson."_

"_Ally Dawson."_

_He moved closer to her, took one of her hands and kissed it. Ally started to blush as she shook his hand. _

"_Austin Moon," I said trying to keep my voice calm. _

"_Well um, I was wondering how much the electric guitars cost."_

_Since Ally was to flustered to speak I took over for her._

"_800$," I said._

"_I'll take the red one," he said handing me 1,000$._

"_Tell beautiful she can keep the change."_

_I swear if someone saw me right now they would see steam coming out of my ears. I handed him the guitar and left Ally there in a daze sense to find Dez and maybe go to the gym to punch a few things. No one flirts with my Ally right in front of me. No one. And That my friends is how the story begins. _

Axel's POV

I was riding my motorcycle to the mall when I saw a music store called Sonic Boom. I needed a new guitar so I walked in, not expecting to see a hot brunet behind the counter. I pushed the doors open, and put my charm on, as I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Axel Johnson."

"Ally Dawson." I could tell the blonde next to her was raging internally. I wondered if they were together. I find taken girls 10 times hotter. I took her hand and kissed it as she shook mine, as I brought her hand down from my lips. The blonde next to her stuck his hand in my face. I brought it down awkwardly, and shook it as he told me his name in a jealous tone.

"Austin Moon."

"Well um, I was wondering how much the electric guitars cost."

"800$," The blonde spat out angrily.

He handed me a red one, like I wanted, after I gave him 1,000$.

"Tell beautiful over there she can keep the change." I saw his face fade from any color as I walked out of the store, to my motorcycle with a smirk on my face. I came home to my GF Lisa and pulled her into

my bedroom. (Don't worry, its not anything dirty!)

"Lisa, baby! I'm sorry to tell you that things ain't workin' out. It ain't you, its me. I hope ya understand, and that we can always be pals."

"Okay!" She said in a both peppy and idiotic tone. She skipped out of my room, and down the street to her house.

"What an idiot! That was almost too easy!" I chuckled to myself. Afterwords, I began the development of my plan to get the blond out of the picture, to get the hot brunette all to myself.

Austin's POV

At Dez's House

"The NERVE of that guy! Flirting with my Ally right in front of me, what the hell was he thinking!"

"Didn't you tell Ally that it was time to move on? Why do you care if some guy flirts with Ally? You flirt with girls in front of Ally all the time!"

"Well... I DONT LIKE THE LOOK OF THAT GUY! He looks like a total JERK! Not only does he look like a total JERK, but a total player too. The kind of guy who dates a girl for a short period of time then leaves them when a hotter girl shows up. He rides a motorcycle Dez! A motorcycle! I just don't want to see Ally get hurt."

"Then why did you tell her to move on?"

I thought about that question for a minute and I honestly couldn't answer it. I'm in love with Ally so why don't I want to be with her. I shook my head at him.

"I'm gonna try not to focus on that right now. I need to figure out a way to get Axel out of the picture."

"Make her jealous!"

"Make her jealous?"

"Yeah! That new hot girl at our school, the foreign exchange student from France? She is single and lonely."

"Giselle?"

"Yep."

"So If I pretend to date Giselle Ally will become crazy jealous and drop Axel."

"Faster than turtle on a hot summers day."

I chuckled at my best friend. I knew what he meant, even if it was it was totally wrong.

"Okay, I'll talk to Giselle tomorrow."

Operation Make Ally Jealous is under way.

**Tommy: Sorry it took so long! I almost permanently quit co-writing with my sister, but I'M BACK NOW! We'll have another chapter for you soon! Read my sis's stories! They are THE BOMB!**

**Brittney: Sup people! Sorry It took so long, we will never make you wait that long again. Anyway If you didn't vote for Ross Lynch as favorite Male Actor for the KCA's This weekend please do. I hope you all are a nice spring break and we will write soon.**

**Tommy: We ROYAL PROMISE! (that's a promise that can NEVER be broken! Never ever ever, no matter what, forever!) **

**Brittney + Tommy Out! :) 3 :P PEACE!**


End file.
